Crazy Having This Happen
by mYMaLFoYCoOkIe
Summary: Hermione is head girl... but who's head boy? Will Hermione experience more at Hogwarts than different classes this year? Can two people settle their past hatred and become friends, or maybe more? Maybe! DMHD - read and review!


Hey everyone! Our names are Scarlett and Lana and this is our first time writing a fic and we both love Harry Potter so we thought we'd try this out. We hope you all will enjoy it :) Please review!

* * *

Crazy Having This Happen

Hermione sat lazilly by her pool at home while reading a copy of witches weekly. An owl came and landed on her lap and she yawned while she looked at the hogwarts letters it gave her. "Get this, get that, congradulations on being head girl, school starts soon, same old same old..." she thought. "CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING HEAD GIRL!" Hermione screamed outloud. "OH MY GOD! MOM1! MOM! COME LOOK!"

"What Mione?" her Mom said, running outside looking frightened.

"I'M HEAD GIRL! OH MY GOD MOMMY I'M HEAD GIRL!" Hermione screamed wildly, jumping up and down in her tiny pink bikini with pink polka dots.

"Your… what?"

"_Head girl_ mom. ITS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER!"

""I am so happy for you, Mione!" her Mom said happily, hugging her daughter.

"Me too!" Hermione said. "I just wish Daddy was here to celebrate with us." Hermione's joy disappeared suddenly and she felt like crying. She sniffed and hid her face because she didn't want her mom to see her crying over her dad because it would make her mom cry and then all the happiness of the letter from Hogwarts would be gone. She's already spent one too many nights crying over 'the incident' anyways, so why ruin this wonderful deliteful day? She then grabbed her mom and dragged her inside the house for some icecream. They had Napolon of course, her fave! Hermione got out some bowls and spoons and other ingredients and began scooping out the icecream.

Hermione always made the absolute best sundaes, everyone came over her house for parties and sundaes. Sundae Party Girl is what they called her. But what they DIDNT know was that Hermione had spent the past 6 school years learning to be magic. And that her crazy skills in potions class was what made her so good at getting the right amount of everything into the sundae which is what made it so good. She always made one for her potions master professor Snape on his birthday. He loved it so much he always asks for the recipe but Hermione wasn't an easy girl, and never gave it to him.

Anyways, Hermione couldn't believe how great everything was. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny, her best friend and Harry and Ron too. She ran up to her room and wrote them each a letter "dear Harry Ron and Ginny, I'M HEAD GIRL! write back ASAP p.s. i hope you are doing well and i can see you soon, bye! luv always, mione"

Within 5 minutes Hermione already got an owl back. "Dear Herms, WERE SO HAPPY FOR YOU. Ginny wants to know if you know who head boy is. This is Harry by the way. I've missed you. Ron misses you too. Are you coming to the alley tomorrow? You shoudl go, the rest of us are going. And we all want to see you. I can't believe you're head girl! Ron would write you but he's eating a chocolate frog. Well we'll see you tomorrow, meet us by gringotts ok? ilu, harry

Hermione grinned, she loved her friends. but the letter made her think. Who WAS head boy? If it wasn't Harry or Ron (not that that surprised her, they were awesome but not really Head Boy material) maybe Ernie MacMillan? She hoped not, he was pompous and from Hufflepuff. And she really didnt feel like having to wonder the halls at night with a Hufflepuff. They were nice and all but who was going to protect her if peeves decided to play a joke? No, definitely don't want a Hufflepuff. A Gryfindor maybe? Or... or.. a Ravenclaw always seemed nice. Hermione really liked smart people. She was almost sorted into Ravenclaw herself but she was so brave and loyal that the hat put her in Gryfindore. Which she was happy about of course, Gryffindor pride!

"Hm, I wonder if the head boy will be cute" she thought.

"Oh what am i thinking it shouldn't matter right? I mean it's not like he'd be interested in me if he way I mean... look at me."

Hermione stood up and walked over to her full length mirror

She looked from her long brown hair to her chesnut eyes and long eye lashes and down her body. She had grown a lot over the summer and every boy seemed to notice. She turned them all down, of course. Hermione wasn't easy. Her hair which went down to the middle of her back was calmed down to long soft waves. "I'm so glad i got rid of those nasty frizzes" she thought" they were so ugly" She began to look back at the rest of her. She had filled out rather nicely and heard some people say she was "curvy" but she didn't think so, she thought she was just a stick with a bad body. But she did wear really great cothes, for instance today she had on a low-cut hot pink tank top, a white lacy short short skirt and pink strappy heels with some black eyeliner and ticklemepink eyeshadow to complement. Hermione was really coming out of her shell, she thought proudly. She looked hot and was all ready to go to gringotts tomorrow.

Hermione went into the bathroom and took off all her clothes and brushed her teeth an dhair and got ready for bed. She kept her bra on and put on some boxor shorts because thats what she slept it. She kissed her mom gotodnight then went over to her bed and fell asleep, excited about seeing her friends tomorrow and going shopping in the alley.

When she woke up it was sunny and bright and she was so happy, so she went to her closet to get dressed ins omething really cute. She scanned over her neatly hanging clothes. She always had all these cute clothes but she was always too shy to wear them to hogwarts.

"well thats going to change this year" she thought.

She picked out some short shorts that were white so show off her tan legs. All the reading by the pool got Hermione really tan. She then picked out a dark green tube top and a black jacket to go on top of it.

"Hm, just needs one more thing" She then picked out a black belt and put it on

"Perfect" She lifted up her hair and put it up in a messy bun on top of her head. She then was ready to go

She left the house "bye Mom!" she called. She walked to the Leaky Cauldron and waved to the guy behind the counter, then she went in the backyard and tapped the third brick from the bottom left corner. The brick wall disappeared and she walked through into the busy Diagon Alley.

"Oh the alley is always so pretty! I can't wait until i get to gringotts to see my friends" As she walked over to the bank she didnt notice the numerous eyes that were following her every move. It wasn't until a random wizard whistled at her that she noticed people were looking.

"That was rude!" she shouted and went over the boy. "How dare you!" "Sorry sweetcheeks, i couldn't help myself. " the wizard replied smoothly.

Hermione considered slapping him but he was some random guy so she just took a deep breath and hissed, "I hope you get bit by a dragon, asshole"

"hey who the hell are you?"

hermione was very happy to hear Harry's voice. "Harry!" she called and hugged him, then Ron, then Ginny.

"Is this asshole bothering you?" Ron asked mencaingly, cracking his knuckles.

"No, just being an asshole," Hermione said, glaring at him.

At the sight of Hermiones friends the young wizard boy ran off scared. Seeing that the boy that was bothering Hermione was now gone the boys started to look at Hermione herself.

"Oh my gosh Hermione you look really good," Harry said.

"yeah no wonder he whistled at you," Ron added. Ginny glared at them and Hermione blushed deep crimson rose.

Ron gazed at Mione adoringly but Mione didn't notice she was too busy talking, to Ginny about how their summer had been fun.

Harry punched Ron int he arm "hey don't stare! Mione's like my sister and if you stare at her like that I will have to hit you again!"

"I wasnt staring!" Ron said. But he was, obviously.

"Come on guys, lets go get some butterbeers" Ginny suddenly said, dragging the boys off to the leaky cauldron before they could ogle at Hermione anymore and make bigger fools of themselves.

They walked to, the Leaky Cauldron to get butterbeers.

"So how are Fred and George?" Hermione asked.

"Really good. In fact they are making lots of money," ROn said.

"Yeah and Fred and Angelina got married and they are having a baby!"

"A baby? already? Wow they've certainly been getting busy. Hah, I always thought Fred and George would end up having kids at the exact same time. You know, with them being twins and all" Hermione replied.

"Yeah well we hope not, cause George isn't married!" They all laughed.

As Hermione and her friends continued to chatter aimlessly she failed to notice the pair of deep gray eyes that haven't stopped looking at her since they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Who is that gorgeous girl talking with that mindless Potter boy and friends?" He wondered, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of her, and she's wearing my house color even. I must meet her."

However as soon as the boy got off his chair to go over to Hermione, a giant object sending bursts of blue sparks everywhere and making an immense amount of sound whizzed by him.

"What on Earth…?"


End file.
